


Tony-Teacher Meeting

by AlissaShawWrites



Series: Tony's a great dad to his Spider Son [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Good Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Tony Stark fills in for Aunt May when she's out of town and Peter has a parent-teacher meeting.(This is part of a series but it is not necessary to read all of them. They are merely shorts taken from the same timeline.)





	Tony-Teacher Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how schools in America do parent-teacher meetings so I'm basing it on what mine was like.

Aunt May had been out of town for almost a full month. Peter had never been away from her for that long and was starting to feel homesick. It wasn’t that he wasn’t feeling at home at the tower, he just missed his family. It certainly didn’t help that a parent-teacher interview was quickly coming up and this would be the first time May had missed one. 

Tony first noticed the change in behaviour the night he asked Peter if he wanted to go out on patrol and he seemed less than thrilled. It was close to midnight and Spiderman and Ironman were sitting on the edge of an apartment building roof, eating Spiderman’s favourite sandwich. “Damn, you were right. This is really good. I’m gonna squish all of my sandwiches down really flat all the time,” Tony chuckled.

“Oh,” Peter mumbled, “yeah it’s good right?” 

Tony sighed, deciding he better say something. “Kid?” he asked, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Peter sighed, explaining his heartache. “You know, just miss having her here. It’s just so different. I guess part of it is fear…” Peter pulled the mask away from his face revealing tears, so close to falling. 

“Fear of what?” Tony pressed.

“Growing up.”

Tony wanted so badly to tell Peter it was alright, but he knew how scary that part of life can be. “Peter,” he stumbled, unsure of where to go, “I… I know it’s a scary time. But… I mean; you’ve got me and Aunt May.”

“But she’s not always going to be there. If I move out, I’m alone… and so is she. I’ve never had her not be here when something’s happening. I don’t know Mr Stark, I really don’t understand why I’m acting like this. I’m just being stupid.” 

“You’re not stupid, Peter.” He pulled the boy close, patting his shoulder reassuringly. “Everyone gets scared, especially around your age. It’s hard to know where you’re going but you know you have me to help.”

"Thanks, Mr Stark."

“Is that all that’s on your mind though, kid?”

Peter looked out at the city. Lights flickering with life as normal people lived their lives. He thought for a few good moments; Tony waited patiently hoping that he would trust him enough to tell him what's going on. Who knew what was going through this child's head. "It's the first time Aunt May will miss a parent-teacher interview night. It's always been a special thing for us. She'd go and listen to a teacher complain about me being a know-it-all and then take me out for ice cream. Usually for getting good grades but sometimes just because she felt bad for me, dealing with a bad teacher. I'll just miss it."

"Well, I can do it this year, if you want."

Peters' eyes lit up, "you would? But you're not… you know."

“I’m fully willing to go and listen to your teachers complain about you. Maybe I’ll have something to add!” 

Both men burst out into a fit of laughter, knocking Peters tears lose; out of happiness this time. "In that case, no thanks. I don't need them knowing my secrets."

“To bad!” he sprang to his feet joyously, “My mind is made up! This time it’s a Tony-Teacher interview and I am going to tell all of your teachers your secrets. And you better hope you’re doing well in all your classes or I’m telling Aunt May on you.” 

“NO!” Peter yelled overdramatically. “ANYTHING BUT THAT!” 

“Alright kid, let's get out of here. Nothings happening tonight.” 

They made their way home with a newly found skip in their step. Tony was pleased to see Peter being his usual self again. Only now, Tony had to play the parent card soon. What would he even say to a teacher about Peter? Surely there was nothing notable to talk about. He was a good student. He had seen Peter working on homework while looking for crimes to stop. This kid was not a slacker.

Monday night came far too fast in Tony's opinion. Peter had stayed behind to volunteer for one of his teachers; of course, he had. What else would this perfect student be doing that night? Tony packed up the things he was working on in his lab and set out to find his keys. The drive there was quiet and relatively empty until he got closer to the school. It was packed with people and cars; suddenly he regretted driving himself.

Once parked, he had to weave his way through the bewildered crowd. Normally he was used to the attention, however; being in a high school with no clear idea of where he's going or what he's doing made the stares slightly more unsettling.

"Mr Stark!" At last, a familiar voice, Peter. Tony turned towards the voice only to see a very well dressed young man. He wasn't wearing a full suit by any means but he was in an expensive looking white button-up and blue bowtie. "Thanks for coming, Mr Stark."

Tony smirked at the confused group and patted Peter on the shoulder, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world kid. You look good, all dressed up like that. I like the bowtie. You tie it yourself?”

Peters smile stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah, I did! It took like three hours to get it right but I did it."

“I’m proud. So show-”

Tony was cut off by a not so familiar voice that screamed, “IS THAT TONY STARK?!”

A shorter, larger kid ran up to Peter, dressed in a red V-neck and fedora. Tony could only guess that this was that Ned kid he had heard so much about. “It’s me. Tony Stark, good to meet you. Ned right?”

He stared at Peter, “he knows who I am! Tony Stark knows who I am!”

"Of course I do," Tony smiled, "Peter's told me so much about you. Anyway, I'd love to talk but I'm supposed to meet up with your math teacher in like five minutes so I gotta get going. Where's room 502?"  


Peter took hold of Tony's arm to pull him through the halls so he didn't get separated in the mob. Peters grasp was a strong one and Tony hated to admit it but he could already feel the bruise forming. Peter had super strength; an easy thing to forget when looking at his slender frame, yet there he was taking a silent beating from an excited teenager. "Here we are." Peter motioned to the door.

"Thanks, kid, I'll meet up with you at the end and drive you home." Peter nodded; then started back the way he came leaving Tony at the door. The first few interviews he had were fairly standard. The teachers were shocked at the one and only Tony Stark was showing up to a parent meeting for Mr Parker. They asked questions of course, to which Tony responded, "his Aunt is out of town and he's my intern. At this point he is guaranteed a full-time job with me so why not know how he's doing." That seemed to do the trick and all was well.

The interviews were exactly what Tony expected. Picture of perfection was the only way to describe Peter. Tony could only wonder how it was possible for Peter to keep up with everything. Between classes, volunteering inside and outside of school, homework, training, being Spiderman, and spending time with family and friends; this kid had no free time. 

By the time he reached the last teacher, he was ready for something different. Different, he would receive. It was chemistry class. The room itself caused unwilling flashbacks as he remembered classes like this. He prefers the other sciences although he was always a science nerd. The teacher was a kind man; Tony could already tell. However; when Tony explained who he was there for, the man suddenly turned solemn. Tony quickly lost his smile along with the man; playful banter turned to worry. "What's wrong?"

“Mr Parker is a wonderful kid, I don’t want you to worry about that. The only problem is…” the man sighed, “he’s beginning to worry me.”

“How so?”

The man tapped his fingers on the desk while thinking, “he’s distracted. He used to be my best student; not that he isn’t one of the best, he’s just been… not himself. My class is the last one of the day and by my class, he seems exhausted and a little standoffish.”

Tony nodded, “oh thank god. I thought you were going to tell me he’s doing drugs or something. I’ll see what I can do to help him.” Tony went to stand, only stopping when the man paused him.

“That’s not all, Mr Stark.”

Tony sat down again, “what?”

“I-I’m not sure whether I should be speaking to you about this Mr Stark. However; I worry and perhaps you may be able to help. I was hoping his Aunt would be here.”

Now Tony was really beginning to worry. He held himself back from the outburst rising in his chest, “what is it? I can help, whatever it is.”

"I-I've noticed bruises when he rolls up his sleeves. At first, I saw one on his neck and I just assumed that maybe he… had a girlfriend or something. Hickeys are common amongst students. But it only got worse. I fear that something may be going on. He's a small kid and probably a target."

Tony was shocked; left speechless by this man's words. Obviously, he knew where these bruises and cuts were from; being a superhero has its downfalls, but that wasn't exactly something he could tell a teacher. He had to think of something quickly. "It's my fault," he blurted out with no clear direction of where he was going, "he's my intern, soon full-time employee. He works with me in building and testing equipment. Sometimes parts are tight or clamp unexpectedly. I usually do most of the testing myself, you should have seen the prototypes for my new jet boosters. I was sent through the ceiling." He chuckled nervously. "In fact, I have my own set of bruises," he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the already prominent bruise that Peter had caused.

“Mr Stark,” the man voiced, “that’s not a good thing.”

“I know- I know. It’s the dangers of the job. I’ll try to keep him safer, okay? Thank you for bringing this to my attention and I’m sorry you had to worry.” Tony stood quickly, knocking some things over on the desk. Calm yourself, Tony. He thought to himself. No need to make him believe you’re abusing the kid. “Thank you very much for your concern. Good to see someone actually care for the safety of their students.”

Finally, the man spoke in a happier tone, with a relieved sigh, "thank you Mr Stark. I trust he's in good hands; Iron Man's hands."

"You know it." He left the classroom fairly quickly, finding Peter down the hall talking to Ned. "Ready kiddo?" Peter nodded. "Ned, you need a ride home?"

Ned turned pale, "yes, please! My mom was going to pick me up but I would so much rather get a drive with you!"

Tony chuckled, ushering them outside to the car. The ride to Ned's house was the most stressful thing Tony had ever been through. There were questions and singing and general annoying teenage talk. Tony didn't know what a ‘dab' was but he sure wasn't going to find out. Once Ned was out of the car and silence fell, he knew he had to utilise this opportunity. "Peter, most of the interviews went really well. In fact, I'm very proud of you."

Peter looked out the passenger side window nervously, “most?”

He would be the one to focus on the negative. “Well,” Tony began, “your chemistry teacher was concerned about your bruises.”

Peter grabbed his arms defensively, “oh no. Mr Stark they must think the worst!”

“He thought you were being bullied. I told them it was my fault; you’ve been helping me with experiments.”

“Mr Stark… I’m so sorry.”

“Actually I’m happy he did that. If you were being abused I would expect them to bring it to someone's attention. Actually, this may be a good thing. I want you to take a break. I learned about all of your extracurriculars. Take some time off. Don’t stress yourself so much.”

“Must I?”

“Yes. Now anyway- shit!” he slapped his hand down on the steering wheel.

Peter jumped, “what?! What happened?!”

As soon as Tony found a spot, he turned the car around; going back the way they came. “Text Ned and see if he wants to come with us. I forgot the ice cream.”

Peter laughed, pulling out his phone, “that’s so nice of you Mr Stark. I already know the answer is yes. Thank you.”

“Not a problem kid. Today marks the first day of your vacation so we better celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr here! [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidersonandfriendsfics](url)


End file.
